Nie Li
__NOEDITSECTION__ Nie Li wakes up after dying as his thirteen year old self. now that he has been given a second chance to save his loved ones, he is determined to stop Sacred Family from betraying Glory City. Nie Li is a member of the Heavenly Marks Family, a declining and weak aristocratic family. His starting strength is very low, with neither talent in cultivation or social position. However he has all the knowledge he gathered roaming the Divine Continent in his past life. Using that, he will cultivate to far greater height in this one.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn He will also gather allies from those he remembers fought to protect Glory City and help his friends and family become stronger so that they can have a better chance at survival. These include: his best friends Du Ze and Lu Piao; Du Ze's followers Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan; his past love Ye Zi Yun; and Xiao Ning Er, who also wishes for the fall of the Sacred Family. Characters and Relationships Arc Sacred Family: :With his contempt of the Sacred Family, Nie Li has no qualms about dismissing his teacher, Shen Xiu. His even goes so far as to bet that by the test in two months, he will raise his soul force from 5 to 100, becoming a bronze demon spiritualist. If he fails he will resign from the school, but if he succeeds then Shen Xiu will resign.【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing Du Ze, Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan: :When he calls out Shen Xiu on her disregard for the commoners he gains many friends. Du Ze and Lu Piao along with three other students, stand up with him in the back of the class. He is able to use his knowledge of alchemy to hunt Horned sheep with them and make enough money to support the start of their cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 6 – Xiao Ning Er : Xiao Ning Er: :Nie Li knew that Xiao Ning Er had been bedridden for two years in the past life. He is able to diagnose her with Arctic Disease. He warns her and she asks him to treat the disease before it gets any worse. This broke the distance between them and allowed them to become friends, whereas they were not in the last life.【TDG】Chapter 7 – Daoyin Technique Ye Zi Yun: :Though Nie Li has deep feelings for her, she is still only just getting to know him. She is impressed with his knowledge of inscription patterns in class. So when she has some questions about some of her own inscription patterns she asks him. His answers show knowledge beyond that of an inscription master and earn her respect. Gain a Cultivation Arc Sacred Family: :Nie Li further insulted the Sacred Family by publicly revealing that the inscription pattern that they claimed to have been created by the family's founder was actually stolen from the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. This is a clear violation of the demon spiritualist's code of conduct.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened An unidentified grey robed elder gave him the position of library clerk, both in order to allow him access to the knowledge he displayed talent with, and protect him from the Sacred Family. The position pays him 300 demon spirit coins a month.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm :Shen Yue grows angry with Nie Li when he talks with Ye Zi Yun. He attacks Nie Li, however even with his superior strength, Nie Li easily defeats him with his knowledge of acupuncture points. This publicly humiliates Shen Yue.【TDG】Chapter 16 – Demonic Magic? Du Ze, Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan: :Nie Li purchases six primary soul crystals. Using these, he is able to see the form and attribute of each of his friend's soul realms and gift them with a powerful cultivation technique that suited them.【TDG】Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent! Xiao Ning Er: :Nie Li continues to treat her Arctic disease. Because they have become friends, he also asks her to get a primary soul crystal so that he can see her soul form and attribute and give her an appropriate cultivation. He is very surprised at her Winged Dragon form and knows that in the future she will be a very powerful ally. At this point, Xiao Ning Er has developed some feelings for Nie Li, despite him being upfront with her about his feelings for Ye Zi Yun. Her support and confidence in him are unrivaled. He also asks her to secretly buy as much Purple Haze Grass as she can and she does so with out questioning his reasons.【TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? Ye Zi Yun: :She grows close to Nie Li after he answered her questions about inscription patterns. She was both impressed and curious by his amazing knowledge. He also offers to test her soul realm and discovers that she also has a very powerful soul form called the Ice Phoenix. His deep need to protect her life causesd him to give her the Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique. Though there are stronger cultivation techniques, this one will give Ye Zi Yun the chance to be revived if her body was killed.【TDG】Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix Alchemy Association: :After buying up the much of the Purple Haze Grass, Nie Li sends a letter to the Alchemy Association to announce the many valuable uses of the grass. In this way he corners the market. This gives him enough money to support himself and his friend's cultivation no matter if it is elixirs, herbs, armor, or other supplies.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Chen Lin Jian: :Nie Li knew about the trip to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins that Chen Lin Jian was planning from his memories, and also knew that they would find a Spiritual Lamp on the trip. Wanting the artifact for himself, he proves himself to be a reliable source of information for Chen Lin Jian and gets invited to join the trip. When on the journey to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Chen Lin Jian became further impressed with Nie Li, and starts to consult with him before making decisions. 【TDG】Chapter 27 – Leave it to me! Sacred Family: :During the trip to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins the Sacred Family had three people following Nie Li in order to cause his death, however Nie Li was able to turn the situation around leading to the death of one of them and injures the others. He also later dismisses Shen Yue in a competition of archery in front of not only Ye Zi Yun but also Chen Lin Jian. Late the Dark Guild appears, which might have been connected to the previous incident, as Sacred family has some connection to them.【TDG】Chapter 37 – Emperor Kong Ming Ye Zi Yun: :She is one of the members of Chen Lin Jian's group that explores the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. During this trip she grows closer to Nie Li as they are separated from the main group while fighting spirit beasts and end up exploring the underground palace and Emperor Kong Ming's crypt.【TDG】Chapter 36 – Numerology At one point she becomes very injured while trying to protect Nie Li. Her actions have shown that he has started to become someone important to her. He gives he an abstruse gemstone to help with her cultivation and healing. Realizing that he likes her, she says that when he reaches gold rank she will become his girlfriend. Join the Alchemy Association Arc Sacred Family: :After returning from the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, Nie Li sees the members of the Dark Guild that hunted him in the Ancient Orchid City ruins. After asking who Xiao Ning Er who they are he learns that they work for the Sacred Family, all but confirming his earlier suspicions. In order to fight the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild, Nie Li decides he needs to make an equally powerful ally. 【TDG】Chapter 42 – Age does not reflect one’s knowledge Alchemy Association: :Nie Li decides to join up with the Alchemy Association in order to protect himself and strengthen Glory City as a whole. He easily completes the master level alchemy exam and gains a meeting with Gu Yan(president) and Yang Xin(director).【TDG】Chapter 44 – Passed… At that point he reveals some of his abilities and gifts them with five of the most powerful elixirs that had been lost in the Age of Darkness, however he lies about him having a master that is behind him in order to not have to explain his knowledge.【TDG】Chapter 45 – Elixir’s Formula He also negotiates to receive 30% of the profits from the sale of the elixirs.【TDG】Chapter 46 – Nie Li’s master? This amount of money is over a million demon spirit coins daily and should be more then enough to support his Heavenly Marks Family.【TDG】Chapter 48 – Heavenly Sacred Border Placement Exam Arc Sacred Family: :At the time of the Holy Orchid Institute Exam, Nie Li stands up to Shen Fei in defense of Xiao Ning Er. To all onlookers it appears that Xiao Ning Er and him are more then friends. Shen Fei responds by challenging Nie Li to a fight in the Sacred Family's upcoming fighting tournament.【TDG】Chapter 49 – Strength Test During the test Nie Li scores exactly 100 strength and 100 soul force, further rubbing his wining of the bet in Shen Xiu's face. This humiliates her and forces her to resign. Despite Nie Li's minimal score in the exam Ye Sheng(vice-principle) promotes him to the genius class.【TDG】Chapter 52 – Humiliation Du Ze, Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan: Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the three all displaied amazing advances in cultivation at the exam. Most of the other students at this point have realized that this is because of their association with Nie Li and started to approach him. From those that did, he picked 26 that he remembered as being loyal to Glory City in his last life.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home Xiao Ning Er: :Though Nie Li claims that his act was only to protect her. It is obvious to all that she has deeper feeling for him. She also declares that she will pass the Heavenly Sacred Border test in order to escape from Shen Fei. This reveals publicly that she does not like his advances and that he is using his family's power to push her.【TDG】Chapter 49 – Strength Test After Ye Zi Yun displays her high level of progress during the exam, Xiao Ning Er realizes that Nie Li must have helped her also and feels a little resentment and competitiveness with her. In front of Ye Zi Yun she gives Nie Li a ruby, representing her love, before leaving for the holiday. Ye Zi Yun: :At the Holy Orchid Institute Exam she witnesses Nie Li's public acts to protect Xiao Ning Er and is upset. Though she is unclear of her own feeling, she does not like his close relationship with Xiao Ning Er. After Xiao Ning Er displays her high level of progress during the exam, Ye Zi Yun realizes that Nie Li must have helped her also and feels a little resentment and competitiveness with her. Ye Zi Yun witnesses Xiao Ning Er's obvious feeling for Nie Li and questions why he chooses her instead of Xiao Ning Er, but he only claims that it is fate. Returning Home Nie Li's Family: :When he arrives home Nie Li is excited to see his father(Nie Ming), mother(Xiao Yun), uncle(Nie Kai), aunt(Miao Ling), and cousin(Nie Yu). He tells them that he was able to reach bronze rank demon spiritualist and join the genius class. He asks for current news and is told that for unknown reasons the Sacred Family had been hurting their clan's business but then the Alchemist Association helped them.【TDG】Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands Cultivation Before Bronze Rank: :Nie Li's own soul realm was revealed to be attributeless and disordered. He choose to train with the Heavenly God cultivation technique. This technique will have a very slow and steady cultivation rate as compared to the others, but it potential is even higher.【TDG】Chapter 14 – Heavenly God Cultivation Technique After he had been cultivating for awhile Nie Li found that within the disordered and scattered clouds of his soul form there is something hidden. His soul form also began to take on a spherical shape. :One of the benefits of his cultivation technique is its efficiency. When absorbing a Soul Assembling Pill, an ordinary person is only able to absorb a tenth of it at most. However, with the Heavenly God Cultivation Technique, Nie Li could fully absorb the pill. However, he stops cultivation after midnight, as doing so before the soul force is strong enough, might cause side effects.【TDG】Chapter 26 – Soul Forming :He is able to use secret soul techniques that focus on soul force control rather then power to win in situations where he is weaker then him enemy. This control also make his light punches hurt more then being hit by someone with a higher rank.【TDG】Chapter 23 – Murder! :Other than practicing soul force, which can strengthen the physical body, he also has trained in more traditional physical enhancing exercises in order to rise his physical strength.This will allow him to integrate stronger demons into his soul force when he becomes a demon spiritualist.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off :On the trip to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Nie Li was challenged by Chu Yuan, who was at least three levels above him. During the fight Chu Yuan attempted to cripple Nie Li by overflowing his soul realm and causing it to burst. However, Nie Li was able to use this opportunity to capture part of Chu Yuan's Soul Force and forcefully integrate it into his own soul realm. This almost immediately allowed him to breakthrough to 1 Star bronze rank. At this time he heard a dragon roar and felt that the thing hiding in his soul realm grew stronger. This thing was not there in his previous life so he believes that it might be connected to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. 【TDG】Chapter 31 – Snow Sakura Demon Spirit Bronze Rank: :In the underground palace and crypt of Emperor Kong Ming, when Nie Li opened the stone coffin a un-dissipated spirit force from a great master was released. This force was drawn into a the hidden part of Nie Li's spirit realm and will slowly be integrated into his own soul force. He also discovered a remnant of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.【TDG】Chapter 38 – Remnant Pages The "something" in his soul realm reacted to it and his soul force leapt up to 150.【TDG】Chapter 39 – Abstruse Gemstone :He also acquired the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp, which hold a shadow devil spirit that Nie Li plans to make his first demon spirit when he reaches silver rank. Though not the strongest the shadow devil is very mysterious with unique abilities and martial arts.【TDG】Chapter 40 – Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp After returning from the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Nie Li reached 2 star Bronze Rank.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei :At the Holy Orchid Institute Annual Exam his strength and soul force where measured at exactly 100. This was not an accurate reading of his ability, but rather a display of his amazing control. He did this to hide his true strength and further humiliate Shen Xiu while winning their bet. His true soul force cultivation is at 589 and is ready to break through to silver rank. :After returning home, Nie Li decides to use an method called Miracle Meridian Hands to force his breakthrough to silver rank. Alternative Life He lost his friends and family when the demon beast attacked and destroyed Glory City. He was only a poor student at the time and had only reached 3 star bronze rank. As one of the survives he fled to the Endless Desert. While struggling to survive he became lovers with his childhood crush, Ye Zi Yun. She died shortly afterward while trying to protect him. He continued to wander the world, meeting people and reading to become stronger. Even with his poor start in cultivation, his hard work allowed him to become a legend rank demon spiritualist. He trained within a stationary time space within the Temporal Demon Spirit Book and was able to read thousands of books. He mastered seven languages, alchemy, inscription patterns, demons beast knowledge, history, and cultivation methods. He died in a fight with a Sage Emperor and six deity rank beasts and was reborn back in time with all of his knowledge by the mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book. Awhile after Glory City's destruction he returned and visited the Heavenly Sacred Border. ---- Category:Index Category:Heavenly Marks Family Category:Main Character